A Irrational, Yet Consuming, Fear
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: Percy Jackson was falling from the glacier in Alaska and he was frightened. Water? Suddenly he was scared to death of it. Rick didn't show us what Percy was thinking so I did! The story is better than this summary... I kinda suck at them but I'm good at writing so please check it out!


**Disclaimer: I was not genius enough to make up Percy Jackson nor smart enough to own the rights to him. Therefore I own nothing.**

For the first time in his life Percy didn't want to go into the water.

He was falling, not as far as the arch fall, but still falling.

And he was scared.

Scared that the water below him would kill him. That he would _drown_.

Ever since the muskeg Percy hadn't been able to go into water without rationally thinking it through first. But now, after having just broken the glacier, he was falling and there was no time to calm down his mind.

So he went into the water feeling scared. The most scared he had ever felt in his life.

Percy knew that if Annabeth were here she would laugh at him. Then she would calmly explain all of the reasons Percy's irrational fear was so stupid and reassure him that he had nothing to be afraid of. And then she would laugh again.

But Annabeth wasn't here. Now that Percy thought about it, that may have been one of the reasons he had been so much more scared on this quest than he had been on any other, and considering all of the quests he had been on that said something.

There were only 3 times Percy could remember being this scared. When Annabeth had been stabbed with the poison dagger on the bridge, when he had found Paul and his mom asleep during the Battle of Manhatten and when he had woken up at the wolf house.

Those had previously been the worst moments of Percy's life. Falling from the glacier into ice cold water was now added onto that list.

He was surrounded by lares and all of them were moaning and Percy heard the occasional garbled scream. Some tried to grab onto him, as if that would help but their hands just passed through him.

Percy's fingers were locked in a vice grip around the pole holding eagle.

Such a small thing to fight to the death for, Percy thought offhandedly as he fell.

The lines of that one prophecy flashed through his head at that moment, making Percy's stomach clench with unwelcome fear. _The son of Neptune will drown.._

Was this what it meant? Was this really the end?

He closed his eyes and in his minds eye he saw Annabeth surrounded by everyone from Camp Half-Blood and his mom and Paul.

And then, _SPLASH_!

He could feel the cold. It didn't actually touch him and affect him physically but he could feel it. Like the way you could feel cool air blowing.

It didn't actually get inside and freeze you but you could feel it around you.

Percy's eyes fluttered open and he saw the remnants of the lares falling through the choppy water along with their weapons. Spears, swords, pilums and shields. Even a chariot floated past and sank. And all of it was Imperial Gold.

It made the water glitter in a way, the sun shone on the metal and the glint spread throughout the water.

Percy turned slowly and saw the bottoms of icebergs all around him. Chunks of ice were all around him, having fallen with him and the ghosts. It was all grey, and white and blue. Those were the only colors here.

When Percy touched his jacket he realized that he was dry. Perfectly dry and that he was breathing normally.

He had been scared, he realized, since the gods had no power here he had thought that his powers may have somehow dissapeared. But he was a demigod. Not a god. His powers were in him just like any organ or bone. They were a part of him, Percy realized somewhat relieved. They would never go away.

He caught sight of a large dark shadow, moving through the water. It was miles away but Percy could still see it with his extra sensitive water vision.

Maybe a whale maybe something else he mused. Whatever it was Percy didn't want to stick around to find out.

Despite him being alive and well, Percy did not feel comfort in this water. And he wanted to get out of it as soon as he could.

With a last look at all of the falling metal and dissapearing lares he kicked up and rose through the water.

He surged out of the water with a splash and landed kneeling on a floating bit of ice, the eagle still firmly in hand. His other hand was on the ice and it was _cold_. Cold enough to make Percy start shivering due to it and the wind.

Slowly, careful not to tip the ice piece he stood on, he stood up and looked around. In front of him was Glacier Bay, standing as tall as ever but Percy wasn't intimidated by it's height anymore. After falling from it and living with barely a scratch he figured he'd be good.

As long as Frank and Hazel had defeated Aly- what's his name.

Percy frowned at the thought. He had yelled at Frank to leave but he wasn't sure the guy had understood since he had just stood there with his mouth open. And Hazel had been standing over the giant and Frank had been holding a shield in hand so he had assumed they had things under control. But if they still hadn't killed him...

Immediately Percy felt the all too familiar tugging in his gut as he willed a wave to rise and carry him to the glacier edge. It didn't take long, just a couple of seconds, but the ever growing anxiety made it seem like minutes. Percy reached with the hand that wasn't holding the eagle and felt Riptide in his pocket. The feeling of his sword comforted him only slightly.

The water dropped him gently and he stood looking around at the damage he had caused. Considering his previous wreckage's this wasn't much. The glacier was considerably smaller now, he had made a large chunk fall with him, and most of the buildings were gone. In fact, the only thing that remained were the main gates and the tattered blue banner laying on some snow bricks.

Frank and Hazel weren't there and neither was Arion or the giant so Percy assumed they had gone to finish him off. Hopefully they would be back soon, he was starting to get really cold.

He turned and looked back out to the water. Ice dotted the grey expanse and Percy caught glimpses of gold floating down below.

He was alive. The full extent of what had just happened suddenly hit him and he only now fully realized what had happened. He had just fought an army. Taken them (and himself) down by breaking a glacier and leaving his friends to fight a giant.

He laughed at the thought. Somehow he was still alive and for that he was thankful. Now that he remembered everything he really wanted to get back to Camp Jupiter and set out to find Annabeth and convince her not to kill him for leaving her with no warning for months.

The thought made him smile but made a pang go through his heart. She must be so angry at him. At least he had seen her in his dream so she knew he was alive about a week ago.

He closed his eyes. Her face filled his mind and once again he felt that pang of longing. He just wanted to go home. See Annabeth, his mom, Chiron... everyone he had left behind.

He shook his head and went to lean against the staff of the eagle. Soon. He would see them soon. For now, that would have to be enough.

Below the water crashed against the ice and waves grew more frenzied. Whether it was from him or something else Percy wasn't sure but he couldn't calm his nerves. If Frank and Hazel were somehow defeated by that ugly giant... well Percy would have no way of knowing. He wouldn't be able to help them and he didn't know where they were so that was another problem.

He looked at the water again. The fear he had felt was a bare memory now but it still lingered in his body, making him feel... weak.

He had been sure, for just a moment, that he had been about to die. And he hadn't done anything to stop it. He had almost accepted it, welcomed that chance of no more fighting.

But no. He had to live. Had to keep fighting. He had to see his mom again. He had to see Grover, and Thalia and Nico (that little jerk). He even wanted to see Clarisse, just to see a familiar face. But most of all he had to see Annabeth again.

Right now he was okay. For the next few moments at least he would live. That was something.

He heard Arion's voice in his head before he saw the horse. Let's just say that was one smug horse.

Percy straightened, still leaning against the staff, as relief filled him. At least Frank and Hazel were okay. He worked on making his face seem calm and relaxed while really he was still slightly shaken from what had just happened. His friends needed confidence, they didn't need to see that their friend, a son of Poseidon- okay Neptune- was afraid of water.

Besides, Percy had caught a glimpse of Frank as he turned into an elephant. That was something they definitely needed to discuss and in Percy's mind it had top priority. If that was a gift from Poseidon... well let's just say daddy would have one less father's day present this year.

Percy smiled slightly at the thought. It would be funny to see Poseidon's reaction to a father's day present. A part of his mind wondered what he would get him idly.

Hey, blame the ADHD.

By now Frank and Hazel had gotten off of Arion, with Frank looking a tad green, and ran up to him.

So he put all other thoughts aside and scrutinized them, taking in that they appeared unhurt, just slightly breathless. Finally he turned to Frank. "Hey."

oooOOOooo

**Okay so this was inspired by the cover of Son of Neptune and I wasn't sure how it was gonna go or if I would want to post it but what the heck. Not my best piece of writing but whatever, it's good enough to be posted. Shorter than my other pieces of writing but this didn't need to be a long story. If you don't like it then sorry.**

**I really, really wanna get House of Hades! I just had this weird sense of longing for it today, I seriously think I'm going through Percy Jackson withdrawal and need help. Now. Desperately. Writing helps a bit but it's just not the same.**

**If any of you can suggest ways to help please PM me. :) It would be much appreciated.**

**Oh, random comment, but did anyone else hate how Percy looked on the cover? It was just his face and a little bit his hair... not how I picture him. I mean, the cover was amazing and I loved it but Percy looks different in my mind. Maybe it's just me.**

**Sorry for this long and pretty meaningless A.N. I just needed to throw all of that out there. Hope you're having a great summer and please keep reading my fics.**

**Review? Please? It would make my day if you did!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


End file.
